The distorted tale of Jinsu's origins
There were a few years after the Kiteins had built their city, as the Kitein’s first and only future Samurai was born. His father Orofu owned and ran a shop that sold many enchanted magical items. His mother Kirusuchi worked for the most part in their fish- and algae farms, and when she had some free time to spend she helped her husband in the shop. They were not very rich and not very poor either, but had just enough to live a happy life. At first were Orofu and Kirusuchi very happy when they got their son, but a few weeks after Jinsu’s birth, he opened his eyes. Pitch black as the deepest ocean of sorrows were the colour of his eyes, a bad omen that foretold that he would forever bring misfortune to everyone in his surroundings. Orofu and Kirusuchi were at first scared and wondered how their son’s future would be like. They thought it over, and chose to treat him as a normal child so he would not behave different from the other children. The eye colour was already enough to make the others neglect him. The years passed and surprisingly, not a single person around Jinsu had come to harm or died in some kind of accident. He didn’t had a hard time to make friends, because the rumours of him being some kind of ill-fated monster slowly died away when they noticed that nothing bad had happened under all these months that he had been alive. Unluckily came that day when his curse began to live. It had rained for several hours and Jinsu followed one of his friends out to play, even though they knew that the cloud was very slippery because of the rain and therefore dangerous. He was at this time about 2 years old and old enough to move out from his home and start a new life of his own. He and his friend Ufunu bounced around, relatively close to the cloud’s edge. Suddenly, in the middle of a jump, Jinsu’s vision turned black. All that he could see was Ufunu and a puddle of water, which Ufunu was just about to land in. Jinsu was then overwhelmed by a desire to see his friend die, and he wished by all his heart that his friend would slide in the puddle and fall off the cloud. Ufunu turned his head to him and stared him in the eyes, just like as he had heard his thoughts. And when Ufunu slid in the puddle and skidded away to the cloud’s edge, he screamed: “Curse you Jinsu, may all the Devils in hell feed on you in all eternity! I hate you! When Jinsu saw his friend fall from the cloud, his vision and senses came to normal and he screamed, hoping that his friend would understand that it wasn’t his fault that he fell, but the curse that lived in his eyes. His eyes pulsated with warmth and with malice to every living being they saw from that day on. He only felt relived from this feeling when he had his eyes closed. When his eyes couldn’t see anything, they couldn’t harm anything. When the citizens found out what had happened to Ufunu they decided that it was best for Jinsu and the city if he left them. They held no grudges against him. They liked him more or less but they didn’t want any more accidents, and neither did Jinsu. He went aboard on the flying ship the next time it landed on the cloud. This time it was Viking’s father who owned the ship. From his father, Jinsu received a black headband as a farewell gift, the same one his father used to wear over his eyes when he was resting in the hammock. Every time Jinsu had tried to sneak up on Orofu while he was resting, his father had noticed it and caught him without taking the headband off. When Jinsu had asked him how he does, he always answered that he had superb listening skills and that Jinsu should train his ears as well. But now, when Jinsu placed the headband over his eyes, he could see right through it. That explained the inscription of “eye” on the headband and why his father always could catch him. The headband was magically enchanted so that you could see right through it on one side of it. When he placed the headband over his eyes he felt the pulsating and the hatred in his eyes vanish when he once again opened them. For some reason couldn’t the curse see through the enchanted headband. Jinsu promised himself to always wear the headband over his eyes, so that no one would be harmed from his curse. From the others he received food, clothing, and many other things that were useful on a journey. But the journey with the airship didn’t last very long. Viking’s father had heard about his curse and didn’t want to have anything that brings bad luck onboard his ship more time than necessarily needed. He sailed away with him as fast as he could and let him off in the Vixin (fox) city of Reschada. The rumours said that Jinsu in some way was accepted to train to be a Samurai on one of the schools in Reschada. Unfortunately, his headband once fell of and therefore caused another death. To protect the others, he decided to once again leave his beloved friends. Today he’s travelling the world, seeking some kind of cure for his curse, in hope to finally live peacefully with the people he loves.